Relena's Revenge
by Emiri
Summary: AC 199, Relena's grown up, and wised up. She decides to dump Heero. (A nice change from clingy, obsessive Relena, ne?) Some swearing and angst. ^.~ UPDATE! The unexpected part 2...Heero's reaction is posted!
1. Default Chapter

'Fuck you, you self-centered, woe-is-me, I'm-too-good-for-you bastard,' Relena thought to herself. Once, she had thought that she loved him. Once, he had been all that mattered to her. Once, she would have went to the ends of the earth in pursuit of him. But no longer. "You hear me, Heero Yuy? Fuck you!" she screamed. Relena was sick of it; sick of him. Sick of his head games. Sick of the way he was like a virus, slowly destroying her from the inside out. She was slowly realizing that she was nothing more than a convenience for him. If he needed an ego boost, she was there, clinging onto his arm and making him feel important and loved. If he needed someone to take care of him, she had been there to do that. But the truth was that he never loved her. Not in the way she needed or wanted. He had said that he did, but they were only empty words. He "loved" her only when he was getting something in return. The Perfect Soldier had always had his own agenda; and sometimes it was like there were many entities living inside of him. At one moment, he could be the world's sweetest guy, bringing her flowers and uttering those sweet nothings; the next he grew withdrawn, cold and bitter. The bottom line was that Relena was sick of it, and not going to endure any more.  
  
The year was After Colony 199. Three years since the defeat of Mariemeya, and surprisingly it had been peaceful since then. Pacifism was finally starting to take hold in people's hearts. Many of the mobile suits and mobile dolls had been destroyed, and even the Gundams had been carefully hidden. Everyone, both on Earth and in the colonies had gone back to leading a normall life. The last Relena heard, Trowa and Quatre were together, as were Wu-fei and Sally Po. She was happy for them, and wished them better luck in love than she had. At the moment, she'd prefer any of them, even Sally, over Heero.  
  
Relena sighed, wondering just how to break it to him. Not that she cared so much about hurting him, it was more that she feared for her life if he became angry and unstable. There was no telling what a deranged Heero might do, or who he might kill. Though, in the best case scenario, he'd not care, and just find some other onna to utter sweet nothings to. Then again, this *was* the boy who held a gun to her head several times, heaven knows what had stopped him from pulling the trigger on most of those occasions. And, as far as she knew, he still carried a gun with him, because of his paranoia. Which was another thing she was sick of. Even though she knew that numerous battles and injuries had taken their toll on him, there was no excuse for how scarred he claimed to be by them. Everyone else had gotten over it and moved on, but Heero had just internalized it all, and often told her that it had crushed his spirit. Which was just bloody immature, to not accept and deal with it all, and use the pain as an aide in growth. And heaven knew *what* secrets he kept from her...  
  
Relena shook her head as if to silence her inner nag. Enough was enough. The best way was going to be like removing a Bandaid: it would hurt less if it was done quickly. Once the initial shock wore off, it wouldn't hurt. Resolutely, she nodded. The next time Heero called, she was going to tell him right out to fuck off, and leave her the hell alone. In the past few years, she had grown a lot, both chronologically and mentally. She wasn't a sheltered, spoiled little princess anymore, and she wasn't afraid to be alone. There was a difference between alone and lonely, after all, and sometimes when she was with Heero, she felt lonliest. She was sick of feeling dragged down by him; he had become the proverbial 'ball and chain'.  
  
The phone rang. Naturally, it would be him. He'd pick now to call. "Hello?" Relena answered, guardedly.  
  
"It's me. What're you doing tonight?"  
  
"I had plans to go out to dinner, actually, Heero."  
  
"Oh? With who?"  
  
"People." There was a silence on the other end of the line, and Relena used it to her advantage. "And even if I didn't, there's going to be no more dinners for us, Heero. I don't love you. We're over." More silence. "Heero?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? What the hell do you expect me to say, Relena?! That's it for us. After four fucking years, we just don't exist anymore?! I hope for your sake that you're only kidding me, or else you're going to have hell to pay!"  
  
"I'm not kidding," Relena informed him, her tone icy. "I've grown to hate you, you self-absorbed, contemptuous, spoiled, immature, escapist bastard. This is the end. Goodbye, Heero. I have a restraining order against you, don't attempt to come near me or contact me." With that, she hung up the phone. Not only had she opened the door, she'd walked through it, slammed it behind her, and put about fifty locks on it. The phone rang again, she immediately picked it up. "Go away," she growled into the receiver.  
  
"Matte," Heero begged. "Can you give me an explaination? Just tell me what I did wrong, onegai."  
  
"Well, for one, you use me. You're only loving when you want to be that way. When you want to escape, you retreat into a cold, brooding shell, and become unresponsive. For another, you're so immature and stubborn; you never listen to advice I try to give you, and you always stubbornly believe that you're the only one who's right. Is that enough, or should I continue?"  
  
"Do go on."  
  
"Fine. For another thing, you're goddamn paranoid. Of everything! The war is over! But some part of you stubbornly refuses to acknowledge that. And how you tell me 'I love you'. Those are the emptiest words I've ever heard. You say them to try and change my mind about something, or to make things alright. I hear them far too often; from your mouth they mean nothing anymore. That's another thing. *We* mean nothing anymore. You won't challenge me when I need it, you won't be there for me when I need it, you won't ask about things I need you to pry out of me. You're afraid to open up and trust me, and to let me open up. But no more. You've lost your chance. I'm done now, Heero. Goodbye."   
  
With that Relena hung up the phone. The end. The end of them. She felt like she had just lost 190 pounds of dead weight. Grabbing her coat, she slipped out the door to go downtown and rent a movie. And, she was going to watch it with the two best guys around: Ben and Jerry. 


	2. Crestfallen Heero

Author's Note: I dun really bother with these (the author's notes, I mean)...  
*smiles*...but it's nice to see people asking for more, so I shall oblige. *^_____^* *feels very special*  
but, onto part 2...  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stared at the phone, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that after all they had been through, Relena could be so heartless as to just dump him over the phone. After a good five minutes of just holding the phone in the air, he set it back into the cradle. He didn't know what to feel or think, and as he tried to get up, he instead sunk to his knees. Over. They were over. Four years of wasted existence.  
  
He hadn't even liked Relena at first. She had been this annoying *thing* in his way, and if Duo hadn't stopped him from shooting her, she more than likely wouldn't be around now. But she had slowly taken a special place in the heart he didn't even know existed...and now...he felt hollow again. Empty. Like he had lost his reason for living.  
  
Heero didn't know what to do next. He had been in every battle situation imaginable, but this was far different from piloting a mobile suit. He didn't know how to react; whether to get angry and damage something, or just to lie on the floor and cry like an infant. He was torn between trying to find Relena and making her suffer, or begging her forgiveness and asking for a second chance. 'At what, though?' he mused miserably. He didn't really know what he did wrong, though she seemed to have quite a few complaints against him.   
  
Suddenly, his apartment felt like a cage to him, and he the bird trapped inside. He kicked the coffee table, which did nothing but make his foot sore. The night outside looked a lot more appealing; maybe the air would clear his mind. He grabbed a light jacket, since it was bound to get colder as the night wore on, and he knew he'd be out there for a good long while. Heaven knew where he'd be waking up tomorrow morning, even, but that didn't matter then. All he knew was that he was going to find some way to get rid of this pain. And yes, Heero admitted, it hurt just as acutely as a bullet wound or a fractured limb, but he hid pain well.   
  
He had no idea where he was going to go, or when he was going to get there and come back. It was completely unheard of for the Perfect Soldier to lack a plan of some sort. But this was one situation he never planned for. Hell, he had been thinking more along the lines of when he was going to get her a ring. It was funny how fast things changed. Even now, he wasn't sure if he was going to go to her place and attempt to win her back. Heero shrugged, swallowing the foreign lump in his throat. One thing was for sure, he wasn't about to start shedding tears now. They could wait until he had a better idea of how to handle things. Locking the door behind him, Heero slunk off into the night. 


	3. An Unexpected Twist

Author's note:   
Wheee! I like reviews...reviews=more ficcie + me feeling special. Domo to minna who has sent reviews so far *grins*  
okei, enough babbling now... *giggles* (Yes, I know I'm a nut ^.~)  
  
gomen it's taken me so long to update this *sighs* demo, I've been buried under homework and school-related craaaaaap...but I'm now free to write, so here goes...  
  
~*~  
  
Aimlessly, Heero wandered the dark streets. He knew where he wanted to go, and yet, he didn't know if he could bring himself to face her again. He wanted to cause her unspeakable pain, much like she had made him feel. Yet, he also wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg for forgiveness. Heero didn't like the conflict that was tearing him up inside, something he previously never would have allowed himself to feel. "Damn her," he swore to himself. "Selfish little bitch."  
  
Drowning in his swirling thoughts, Heero walked without paying attention to where he was going. Soon, he realized he was lost, and in the bad part of town. He found himself in the middle of a gang, who had no intention of letting him walk away. Someone, presumably the leader of the gang, due to his sheer size, advanced on him. "Whatcha got for me, ya little punk?"  
  
"For you? Nothing." Heero glared at him. "Now is not a good time to bother me, trust me."  
  
"Oooh," the leader sneered. "Big words. I'm so afraid of a scrawny punk like you. Now, hand over your wallet and your jacket."  
  
"Let me put this in words a jackass like you can understand." Heero continued to glare at the larger man. He didn't want to be bothered, and he knew that it was going to come down to a fight...one he had a good chance of winning. "Fuck off," he told him icily.  
  
"That's it," the leader growled, lunging at Heero, with fists swinging. Heero deftly dodged the movements, until one landed with a solid crack across his chin. Eyes narrowed, Heero attacked back; breaking his opponent's nose with one blow, and pushing the fragmented bones up into his skull. His eyes rolling back into his head, the leader fell.  
  
"You bastard," another gang member spat, pulling out a gun and training it on Heero. Quickly, Heero knocked the gun out of his hand before he could fire. Eyes wide with fear, the gang member ran off. The other ones followed suit. However, one stopped about 15 feet away; he too pulled out a gun and fired it before Heero could react. Burningly, Heero felt the bullet catch somewhere in his stomach. Satisfied that Heero was good as dead, the other gang member took off after his friends.  
  
Wincing slightly, Heero stumbled down the streets, feeling the blood slowly trickling out of his body. He'd heal, he decided. Both his body and his spirit. After all, he was still the Perfect Soldier. Heero decided to just go home, once he found his way out of the ghetto-like neighbourhood he was in. After about an hour of walking, he found a street name that was familiar. By this time, his jacket was completely soaked with blood, and he was beginning to feel light-headed. Leaning against the side of a building, Heero wondered if the light he saw was the sun rising, or just stars in the back of his head. 'Ignore the pain,' he told himself. 'Don't be weak. Don't let yourself give up.'  
  
Heero forced himself to keep going, even though it seemed that his body's entire blood supply had been absorbed by his shirt and jacket. Just as the sun was coming up, he sank to the ground, collapsing on a familiar set of stairs. The last thing he saw was someone's face over his as his mind slipped into the darkness. 


End file.
